Tiger and Bunny I-pod Challenge!
by Storm-Maiden-Lucania
Summary: Yay, my first I-pod challenge! WARNING! WILL CONTAIN YAOI! No like, no read. Will include TigerXBunny, Fire EmblemXRock Bison, and Sky HighXOrigami Cyclone. Enjoys!


Stormy: Sup everyone! Welcome to my very first I-pod Challenge! Kinda strange that I've never done one of these, considering I've been writing fanfics for years.

Barnaby: Probable because you rarely finish half the stuff you work on.

Stormy: (pouts) Yeah, well I'm trying to work on that. I'll wean off of it eventually.

Barnaby: Doubtful.

Stormy: Tiger! Your boyfriend is picking on me!

Kotetsu: Oh, take it easy on her Bunny. Hey, isn't it time for the disclaimer?

Stormy: That it is!

All: Storm-Maiden-Lucania does not own Tiger and Bunny, Teen Titans or any of the songs mentioned. Only the O.C's. WARNING! WILL CONTAIN CRACK AND YAOI! IF YOU NO LIKE, TURN BACK NOW. Pairings will include Tiger X Bunny, Sky High X Origami Cyclone, and Fire Emblem X Rock Bison. Enjoy!

* * *

_**Song 1: Kryptonite by 3 Doors Down  
**_

"Pleeeeeeeeease?" Kotetsu asked, clinging onto his partner as they walked through the rabbit's apartment, the tiger's legs sliding along the polished floor as he was dragged along.

"For the billionth time Kotetsu, NO!" Barnaby cried, exasperated.

He made the mistake of looking down and found his eyes locked with the older mans, golden orbs brimming with unshed tears. He sighed.

"Fine, we can go to Disneyland."

Kotetsu gave a whoop of triumph, crocodile tears gone, and ran off into the house to prepare. Barnaby sighed again.

Wild Tiger truly was his kryptonite.

_**Song 2: Storytime by Nightwish¹**_

"Mama, will you tell us am story?"

Ivan turned back toward the tiny bed, seeing two wide pairs of purple-blue eyes watching him from the darkness. He smiled and walked back to the bed, snuggling himself between the twins.

"Alright then. What do you want to hear about?"

"Tell us about how you met Daddy!" Michaela cried, long golden blond locks swaying as she bounced on the shared bed.

Ivan scanned his memory and then smiled.

"Well, it all started when I was fighting a robber who had somehow gotten ahold of a jet pack. I was chasing him across the rooftops when suddenly I slipped and fell. For a second I thought I was gone for. But then your daddy flew up and caught me. It was love at first sight."

The white-blond man looked out the window and watched a figure fly by in the distance, after another villain.

'_And he's been saving me ever since…'_

_**Song 3: S.E.X. by Nickleback**_

"So, wanna do it?" Nathan asked with a drunken smile.

"Do what?" Antonio asked, confusion flooding his face.

The darker skinned man chuckled. Innocent was the perfect word to describe the other N.E.X.T in some cases.

"Oh, you know." He whispered, climbing in to the bigger man's lap and planting teasing kisses across his jawline, hand slipping around to grope the others ass.

Antonio's face instantly burst into flames, certainly not helped by the wolf whistles Kotetsu was sending their way.

_**Song 4: Numb by Lincoln Park**_

"Kweth!"

The cheery blond turned toward the doorway of the training room to see Kotetsu running towards him.

"Kotetsu, what's u-?"

Tiger abruptly grabbed him by the collar and shook him frantically.

"Vat wah en tos cookes!?" He cried, clearly panicked.

"What?!" Keith asked, just as confused.

"The cookes you med! Thy mad muh tugh nubb!"

"Don't ask me! Ivan made them!"

Kotetsu was out the door almost before Keith hit the floor. The blond picked himself up, chuckling quietly when he was sure Tiger was out of ear shot.

"Novacain does such wonders for pranks…"

_**Song 5: Scream and Shout by Will I am**_

"GAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Bunny's head snapped up from his desk, quickly finding the door his partner's scream had come from.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

Antonio's head quickly followed suit, now hearing **his** boyfriend's cry.

"NO, DEAR GOD, STAY AWAY!"

"SOMEBODY HELP!"

Both men were up like a flash, sprinting for the door. Barnaby got there first and yanked it open.

"Tiger?!"

"Nathan?!"

The two men were almost taken out as their partners came flying out of the room and hid behind them, pointing into the darkened room.

"Keep it away!"

Bunny looked into the room. The only source of illumination was a sole computer screen and he leaned in to look closer. A sigh cut the air.

"Really, Slenderman AGAIN?"

_**Song 6: Best Friend's Brother by Victoria Justice.**_

"Hey, Tony? Have I ever introduced you to my brother?"

Antonio looked up from his spot on the couch and his eyes went wide.

Before him stood the most dazzling creature he'd ever seen. Dark chocolate skin, tall, long legs, plump lips, the man was the image of perfection. The Adonis smiled at him and offered him a hand to shake.

"The name's Nathan. Nice to meet you."

Antonio's brain was obviously on auto pilot, because he didn't realize what he was saying til it was too late.

"Oh, wow, you're gorgeous. Wait, what!?"

But by far the most beautiful thing about the man was his laugh.

_**Song 7: Shine Supernova by Cody Simpson**_

Origami thought he was going to die. In seconds his body would be a little stain on the concrete. The thing he hit was a lot softer that stone though. His eyes snapped open to meet brilliant blue through the slits of a mask.

"You alright?" The stranger asked as he hovered down to the ground and let the younger man free from his arms.

"Y-Yeah." Ivan stuttered and he swore the man behind the helmet smiled.

"Be careful. I'll get this guy." He replied, and flew off, leaving Ivan stunned and wide eyed.

From Ivan's perspective, he was just a tiny star, blinded by the shining super nova that was the stranger.

Little did he know, Keith though exactly the same.

_**Song 8: The Trail We Blaze from Disney's Road to El Dorado.²**_

"Let us follow this trail to victory!" Kotetsu drunkenly slurred, jumping atop a table.

"What trail?" Bunny scoffed, quietly nursing his own drink.

"Why!" Kotetsu cried, grabbing the sword from a nearby unconscious N.E.X.T's scabbard and rushing to a nearby curtain.

"The trail we blaze of course!" He said, hacking away at the curtain. The cloth dropped, revealing Fire Emblem and Rock Bison in a rather 'compromising' position in the booth beyond. Kotetsu stared for a moment before turning away and hurried across the room, towards the bar's door.

"**That **trail we blaze!" He continued, dashing out the door in the search of more trails.

"Tiger, wait!" Bunny cried, dropping his drink as he hurried after the giggling hero.

_**Song 9: Peacock by Katy Perry**_

"NATHAN, WHAT DID YOU DO!?" Mine³ screamed from within the locker room.

"Oh, come on, it can't be that bad, come out." Kotetsu called.

The girl peered around the door, frowning at hem.

"No." She growled.

"Oh come on, were waiting!" Karina replied, pouting and Mine sighed, stepping out into the room.

The place exploded into laughter. Mine snarled and darted across the room, jumped onto Fire Emblem's chest and tried to strangle the hysterically laughing here, the long tail feathers of her 'improved' suit swaying in the breeze.

_**Song 10: Shut me up⁴ by Mindless Self Indulgence  
**_

"And then Kid show up and confronts Jinx, asking her why she's evil, and might I say they are the cutest couple ever!" Kotetsu babbled.

"Anyway, Jinx captures him but then he gets away and they chase him all over the base, hilarious scene by the way, and then Madam Rouge shows up and she's totally angry so she goes after him herself and first he's able to avoid her but then he drains all his power and she start's beating on him and you think Kid's totally gone for but then Jinx shows up and-!"

Nathan clapped a hand over Kotetsu's mouth, effectively silencing him.

"Hon, we all love ya, but do shut up." He told the excited N.E.X.T. as gently as he could, whilst the other's tried to rub away their growing headaches.

_**Song 11: Everybody's got someone But me by Hunter Hayes**_

"Thank you for the sweets, hun." Nathan smiled brightly at the girl and she squealed, running off towards her friends at a nearby table. The smile slowly slid off his face and he set the box of candy down, glared at a heart shaped balloon on the next table over, mentally willing it to pop. Surprisingly, the flirty hero hated Valentine's Day. What was the point, if he didn't have anyone to share it with?

A box of chocolates was suddenly shoved in his face and he blinked in surprise, eyes trailing up to a callused hand, then a strong arm and finally reaching a tanned, blushing face. He smiled and stood, wrapping his arms around wide shoulders.

"I love Valentine's Day." He thought, pressing his lips to slightly chapped ones that gasped at his touch. Behind him many girls screamed and collapsed, some from utter joy, others from total despair.

_**And, because the timing of it coming up was so perfectly perfect;**_

_**Song 12: Orion wo Nazoru (Tiger and Bunny Opening Theme)**_

"_Perfectly Euphoria!_...Oh come on Agnes! Do I really have to do this!?" Kotetsu wined, turning away from the mic.

"Yes. It's our new theme song." Agnes replied, turning away from the control board.

"But why me?!"

"Blue Rose was sick and you have the best singing voice of the guys." She replied with a shrug.

"But it's embarrassing!"

"Deal with it! Or do you want me to send Barnaby pictures of that nice fanart you were drawing of you two?" She asked, waving her phone teasingly. Kotetsu blushed and turned back to the microphone, watching her from the corner of his eye. A smirk slowly curled up his mouth and, waiting till she lowered her guard, he dashed across the room and snatched up the phone, quickly scrolling through it in search of the pictures. The instant he found it however, she regained her senses and jumped him, both struggling over the phone. The phone suddenly made a little chime and they looked down at it in horror.

_**Photo sent.**_

They quickly looked at the recipient and their hearts hit their shoes.

_**Barnaby Brooks Jr.**_

'_We're so dead_." They both thought.

_**Ding**_**.**

They looked down to see a message had appeared on the screen.

_**I'll be waiting at your house, Tiger Boy.**_

As they dove for the box of Kleenex, both made mental notes to put more in the studio next chance they got.

* * *

Stormy: Yay! Muh first I-pod challenge is done!

Nathan: Nicely done.

Antonio: Why is it like half of this me getting molested?

Stormy: Um, cause the two of you are totally hot together?

Nathan: (leans over and kisses Antonio) Don't you know it.

Ivan: I was rather surprised. Keith and I got a strangely short amount of screen time here.

Stormy: Well, you two are taking care of your kids now. I didn't wanna strain you too much. (glances at her watch.) Oh, crap! Teen Titans is gonna be on in like 10 minutes! Nathan, take us out!

Nathan: Gladly, hun.

Stormy: (fangirl squeak)

Nathan: Reviews are love and anyone who provides one will receive cookies, hugs, and kisses from their favorite character. Flames will be used to warm up Stormy's computer room. I've been in there and it is like a glacier. (winks at Antonio) Though, I think the two of us could definitely heat it up in there.

Antonio: (blushes)

All: See ya!

* * *

1: The two little kids in this are Keith and Ivan children, a pair of fraternal twins named Michaela and Samuel. (P.S. Anyone who can tell me what two movie characters the kids names are a reference to get cookies and hugs!)

2: LOL, this one was total crack. Kotetsu's dialog is a reference to the beginning of the song in the movie. Oh, and the person with the sword is a member of the next line of heroes. A bunch of the N.E.X.T. were celebrating and got really drunk.

3: Mine (pronounced me-neigh) is my Tiger and Bunny OC. She's about 17, so she's not very happy about Nathan 'improvements' to her rather conservative costume.

4: For those who are not Teen Titan fans (you should be!) Kotetsu is babbling on about an episode of the show, which I happened to be watching the other day. (Not Teen Titans GO! mind you. The original one.)


End file.
